


Cena Łaski

by Cold_Kiwi



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Crowley is a Little Shit, Dean Has Realizations, Dean is Bad at Feelings, Human Castiel, Loss of Grace, M/M, Protective Dean Winchester, Self-Sacrifice, Self-Sacrificing Castiel, Self-Sacrificing Dean
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-09-28
Updated: 2016-09-28
Packaged: 2018-08-18 09:14:28
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 880
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8156989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cold_Kiwi/pseuds/Cold_Kiwi
Summary: Dean pokłócił się z Samem i Castielem o samobójczą wyprawę. Próbuje pogodzić się z aniołem w czasie nieobecności brata.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Opublikowano również na Wattpadzie.

Dean pokłócił się z Casem o samobójczą wyprawę. Jak zawsze, gdy Winchester chciał się poświęcać uważając, że to najlepsze wyjście. Sam też był wściekły, ale wiedział, że nic nie przekona jego brata więc po półgodzinnej awanturze wyszedł do baru. Cas natomiast... Cas był uparty. Wyjątkowo uparcie uparty, bo wierzył, że to, że Dean chce się poświęcić to jego wina. W końcu to on skontaktował się z Crowleyem. A teraz Król Piekieł miał jego Łaskę.  
Castiel bez skutku próbował przekonać Deana, że zrobią to inaczej, a na razie może żyć jako człowiek. Bez skutku tłumaczył, że to była jego decyzja. Bez skutku wyjaśniał, że tylko tak mógł uratować mu życie. Ex-anioł poddał się po kilku godzinach krzyków i ciszy, trzaskania drzwiami i wracania z piwem. Sam nie wrócił na noc. Normalnie pewnie by go szukali, ale zadzwonił, że musi pomyśleć i mają dać mu spokój.  
Cas spojrzał na Deana błagalnym wzrokiem.  
  
-Nikt nie będzie się dla mnie poświęcał, rozumiesz? Odkręcę to- Winchester był stanowczy.  
  
-Dean, proszę... Jestem zmęczony kłóceniem się. Po prostu pozwól sobie pomóc...  
  
-Nie twoim kosztem, Cas. Niczyim kosztem.  
  
Castiel westchnął. Podszedł blisko przyjaciela i szepnął tuż przy jego twarzy, słabym, zrezygnowanym głosem. Widać było, że długo dusił to w sobie.  
  
-Nie chcę żyć bez Ciebie.  
  
-Cas... Nie chcę żebyś był nieszczęśliwy będąc tylko człowiekiem... Nie chcę na to patrzeć. Sam sobie poradzę ze swoimi problemami.  
  
-Twoje problemy to też nasze problemy. Moje i Sama. Myślałem, że to rozumiesz. Sam tak zawsze mówiłeś.  
  
-Cas, ja... Nie w takiej kwestii. Nie mogę na to pozwolić. Nie przestaniesz być aniołem przeze mnie.

-Więc w tym jest problem? Jestem bezużyteczny jako człowiek? -Cas podniósł głos. Odwrócił się gwałtownie i oparł dłonie o kuchenny blat. Wiedział, że Dean pewnie nie to miał na myśli, ale słowa i tak bolały.

-Cas, nie o to mi chodziło.  
  
-Wiem, Dean- uniósł dłoń do twarzy i pomasował skroń. Bolała go głowa. Czuł więcej niż gdy miał Łaskę i trochę go to przytłaczało. Jedyne, co z pewnością się nie zmieniło, to to, że zależy mu na Deanie. Odwrócił się żeby spojrzeć na łowcę. - Zrozum, że nie chcę żyć bez Ciebie. Powiedziałeś kiedyś, że wolisz mnie mieć, przeklętego czy nie. Teraz ja Ci mówię, że wolę Cię mieć, czy będę przez to człowiekiem, czy nie. Dlaczego nie potrafisz tego zaakceptować...  
  
Dean podszedł bardzo blisko ex-anioła. Patrzył na jego pełną napięcia twarz i błękitne, smutne oczy. Czuł dziwny ucisk w żołądku, zaswędziały go usta. Musiał je oblizać, mimowolnie spojrzał przy tym na wargi Castiela. Kochał go. Uderzyła go prostota tego uczucia. Kochał i pożądał od dawna, po prostu tego nie widział. Teraz, kiedy się pokłócili i próbowali pogodzić, zrozumiał, że wszystko sprowadza się do tego, jak bardzo mu zależy na szczęściu Casa. Nie było to jednak podobne uczucie do tego łączącego go z Sammym. Zdał sobie sprawę ze wszystkich swoich spojrzeń, z tego, że nieważne ile barmanek poderwał wciąż był niespełniony, wciąż mu czegoś brakowało, z tego, że wieczorami, gdy wracały koszmary, przywoływał w pamięci obraz błękitnych oczu.  
Dean wypuścił szybko powietrze zaskoczony własnym odkryciem. Przecież nawet nie jest gejem. Złapał z aniołem kontakt wzrokowy. Niema rozmowa, jak zwykle pełna napięcia. Tym razem jednak, coś się zmieniło i Cas to zauważył. Do tej pory, Dean patrzył pewnie i stanowczo. Teraz, był pełen wątpliwości, jakby szukał poparcia dla własnego spojrzenia. Zielone oczy Winchestera skupiły się nagle na ustach ex-anioła. Castiel zauważył, że Dean chciał coś powiedzieć, ale nagle zmienił zdanie.  
Nagle poczuł ciepło na swoich wargach. Łowca poruszył się tak szybko, że Cas nie zdążył się nawet zdziwić. Czuł, że to co robią, powinno wydarzyć się już dawno. Szorstkie dłonie Winchestera wsunęły się pod jego koszulę, Casa przeszedł dreszcz. Nie rozumiał, co właściwie czuje do Deana, ale już dawno był pewien, że to coś innego niż przyjaźń. Teraz, kiedy łowca najwyraźniej doszedł do podobnych wniosków, postanowił pozwolić mu działać, a samemu poddać się instynktowi. Zrzucił z Winchestera kurtkę i flanelę. Zanim udało mu się zdjąć koszulkę, Dean odepchnął jego dłonie żeby móc rozpiąć koszulę Casa. Jego wzrok wyrażał całą tęsknotę i pożądanie, które dusił w sobie przez lata, i o których istnieniu próbował nie wiedzieć. Łączyli usta w pocałunki, przerywając tylko po to, aby móc się rozebrać. Castiel nie był pewien jak znaleźli się na łóżku, wszystko działo się za szybko. Nie próbowali rozmawiać, napawali się sobą. W końcu oboje byli nago, ich dłonie poznawały strukturę skóry, kształt każdej krzywizny ciała, jego ciepło. Oddychali wspólnym powietrzem. Cas zauważył, że oboje uśmiechają się gdy łapią kontakt wzrokowy. Namiętność wygrała jednak wojnę z czułością. Oboje wiedzieli, że nie zapomną tej nocy.

Dean spojrzał na zegarek. Była czwarta rano. Cas spał w najlepsze. Na podłodze, bo tam wczoraj skończyli. Pokój wciąż pachniał seksem. Chyba złamali jakiś element łóżka. Lampka nocna, przewracając się, zdarła tynk ze ściany i teraz była tam dziura. Pościel leżała na ziemi, tam gdzie zasnęli. Łowca zamknął oczy i przywołał obraz smutnych błękitnych oczu. Zmęczenia na pięknej, spokojnej twarzy i palców masujących wczoraj skroń.  
  
-Przepraszam- szepnął wychodząc z pokoju hotelowego. Wsiadł w impalę i ruszył w stronę miejsca umówionego z Królem Piekieł. Nagrał Samowi krótką wiadomość z przeprosinami i prośbą, aby nie próbowali go wskrzeszać. Nie wiedział, czy dzwonić też do Casa... Włączyła się poczta głosowa.  
  
-Cas, dzwonię tylko powiedzieć, że Cię kocham. Zawsze kochałem.  
  
Rozłączył się i docisnął pedał gazu.


End file.
